


The Other Side of You

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU where a bunch of little things are different, Alternate Universe, F/F, Frenemies with Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better kept in in confined spaces, some need to see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of You

Normally Danny didn’t bring her sexual conquests home with her. A part of it might be out of embarrassment, since she didn’t exactly live alone. On that same level, she was also trying to be polite since she remembered what it was like in her days as a Summer and she had to listen to one of her sisters and their significant other and how it took so much of her will power to not go over and trample the offenders who were keeping her from sleep on the night before a big test. Then of course there was just the fact that she couldn’t really trust the people she slept with. Silas was probably to blame for most of that, when there was no telling what you brought home with you, never mind who. 

It was different with Carmilla. First of all, she knew exactly what Carmilla was, and she completely didn’t trust her. But she also knew the worst she would do was steal some clothes and make some food. Normally this would be frowned upon, except Danny knew it was how the vampire showed affection in her own twisted way. Plus Carm looked good in her shirts so Danny wouldn’t complain. Even if she knew Carmilla wasn’t an actual dangerous threat, she still didn’t want to burden her roommate. But when said roommate was out for the weekend and Danny and Carmilla had one too many drinks... well, there didn’t seem to be any harm in letting the old hag stay over. Besides even if Carmilla probably wouldn’t have been driving home, she had seen the vampire use her powers while intoxicated before and nothing good ever came of it, so really she was doing the city (and probably country) a favor by insisting Carmilla stay. 

Waking up to sleek black hair sprawled across her chest was just a bonus. 

Danny laid in bed as long as she could, letting herself enjoy Carmilla’s presence, something that was much easier to do when she was asleep. Eventually she couldn’t take just laying in bed anymore, and even though she had given in to the temptation to stroke Carmilla’s hair softly, it wasn’t enough to quell her restlessness. Maybe she could have stayed if she thought Carmilla might wake up soon, but it would probably be afternoon by the time the vampire decided to wake. So she carefully untangled herself from the sleeping beast and pulled on some clothes and went to the kitchen. 

She must have had more to drink than she thought last night because she didn’t notice the large suitcase in the living room until she had already pulled out a glass for water. For a second she panicked, fearing someone had snuck in while she was asleep, but she quickly recognized the suit case and panicked for another reason entirely. Her roommate had come home early… but how early…? Normally she could hear when someone came in but she had been pretty wasted last night so who knew. 

Not a second later the door to the second bedroom door opened and a short, mousey figure emerged, letting out a huge yawn. 

“Hey Laura,” Danny greeted, a growing smile on her face despite her internal fear. Laura returned it with a goofy grin and a wave when her yawn was finished. 

“Hey.” She responded, sounding just as tired as Danny felt. Oh god, they must have kept her up. ‘Stay cool,’ she told herself, ‘don’t assume and plead guilty before you know if she even knows a crime was committed.’ 

“I thought you were out until tomorrow?” Danny asked and opened the cabinet to pull out a mug for her roommate, as well as a hot chocolate packet. Laura padded over to the counter, yawning again. 

“Yeah me too…” Laura practically whined, “Boss called me, I had to take the red eye, didn’t get here until like 5am. I was supposed to call him as soon as I was back but I took a nap instead.” Her face took on a look of proud defiance and she puffed out her chest. Danny let out a laugh. 

“You showed him.” Danny teased and started pouring milk into the mug. 

“Better make mine to go. I need to leave-“ She paused to look at the clock on the microwave over Danny’s shoulder, “ Five minutes ago.” A year ago that would have made Danny frown, but she was used to it by now and just reached for one of the travel mugs. She knew Laura wasn’t usually late to things, and she also knew her bosses were often telling her to go places at the last minute. Such was the life of a journalist. Danny couldn’t do it. Not only did she not have that flare for storytelling, but she liked her fixed steady work schedules. Although her hobbies were much less structured. 

“What’s happening this time? A witch turning people into toads?” Danny asked, partially out of curiosity and partly to try and wake herself up. 

“Zombies. But everyone knows zombies don’t get up until at least noon so I’m fine,” Laura explained, waving away her worry about time with her hand. Danny’s own worry took over. Zombies weren’t a laughing matter; if it was just a few it wasn’t an issue but a few could become a hoard in an hour if left unchecked. 

“Need back up?” Danny asked as she stirred in the contents of the hot chocolate packet. Danny had learned that Laura could take care of herself but that didn’t stop her from worrying that the tiny journalist would get in over her head. The worry must have shown on her face because Laura waved that away too. 

“They are contained already. I’m just going to get some interviews. I hope they at least come up with an original cover story this time. Maybe they will blame it on food poisoning.” Laura grinned and Danny let herself chuckle. She made a note to keep her phone charged and at full volume in case Laura did end up needing her help. 

She turned to open the microwave and she saw Carmilla in the hall way, leaning against the entry to the living room area. Her arms were crossed and her hair was a mess but what really caught Danny’s attention was that she was wearing one of her shirts… and nothing else, as far as Danny could tell. She froze and could feel her face start to grow hot and probably red enough to match her hair. Normally Danny wouldn’t have minded the sight, but Laura was right there! Carmilla caught her eye and smirked that goddamn smirk of hers. The one the dared her to say something, to try and explain this one away. It was infuriating. 

Danny was trying to think of reasons Carmilla would be wearing only a shirt that was anything but the truth when Laura must had seen she was looking at something and turned to look at Carmilla as well. There was a pause, but it was mercifully brief. “Oh, hey there!” Laura chirped. 

Now, Carmilla and Laura had met before, under unfortunately similar circumstances in fact, except Carmilla had been leaving and had been fully dressed. They hardly spoke besides greeting and introductions before Carmilla fled the scene leaving Danny to come up with a story for why Carmilla had been in the apartment. It had been such bullshit she didn’t even remember what lie she had told to her friend. 

“Uh…” Danny started, trying to say anything before Carmilla did, “Laura, you remember Carmilla from the… thing… that one time…” she was floundering and Carmilla's smirk only grew. 

“Ah yes, the ‘thing’,” Laura teased with a grin that made Danny think Laura knew exactly what was going on between her and Carmilla. That was a little surprising since it wasn’t like Danny talked about Carmilla to Laura ever, certainly not by name, and the times she did it was almost always negative. Although maybe the lack of clothes was just that big of a give away… "But yes I do remember. Nice to see you again Carmilla.” 

“You too, creampuff,” Carmilla drawled in her low smoky voice. Danny gave the vampire a warning look as she put the hot chocolate in the microwave. Carmilla just raised any eyebrow at her. Thank god Laura was talkative because the lull in conversation was about to become awkward before the tiny girl spoke up. 

“You know, while you are here you should make Danny cook for you. She won't admit it but she knows how to make a mean omelet,” Laura said with a grin as she turned to look at Danny. Suddenly the redhead felt like she was being double-teamed. 

“Have you ever thought that the reason I don’t brag about it myself is because I don’t want to have to make food for everyone?” Danny pointed out as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She could feel a small smile on her face, showing she wasn't actually mad at Laura basically making so she would have to cook something now. Unless Carmilla wasn’t hungry, or just left. Laura could tell she wasn’t actually in trouble, because she kept it up. 

“You cook for yourself all the time! And me!” Laura shot back. 

“Well I have to cook for myself so we can still afford rent! And if I don’t cook for you, you would probably get scurvy or something.” 

“Hey! I eat much better than I did in school!” 

“Yeah, because I made you!” 

The microwave timer went off, cutting through their laughter. While turning to get the travel mug out the microwave she noticed that Carmilla was giving her a look, one that was unreadable. At least by Danny; it made her pause for half a second but she pushed it aside. She had given up trying to understand Carmilla a while ago, between her mysterious vampire secrets and just general moodiness it was better to just let things go. Although if there was a problem she had with Laura, Danny and Carmilla would have to have some words. 

Carmilla kept up the look even after Danny caught her doing it, so the redhead just chose to just continue what she was doing, after all Laura was there. She grabbed the hot mug and stirred it quickly and handed it to Laura before the journalist could start any really embarrassing conversations. One of the reasons she found herself coming back to Carmilla of all people was that she didn’t feel bad about not sharing her dark personal secrets with the woman. Their interactions were purely physical with maybe a little bit if Intellectual banter (which usually lead to more physical things). She was afraid if Laura told Carmilla too much, it would just be something the vampire would just hold over her head and probably tease her about mercilessly. 

Luckily just the smell of the hot chocolate had Laura nearly salivating, and it was just the crappy generic kind. Danny made a mental note to actually make some real hot chocolate for Laura later. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Laura gushed as Danny handed over the chocolatey drink. 

“No problem, Hollis.” Danny said with a bit of a grin and reached out to quickly mess up the shorter woman’s hair. Laura made an indignant sound and pouted up at Danny but it was only for a second before she started gathering up her things on the counter. 

“I would really love to stay and chat some more but I really do need to head out. If I don’t beat my boss to the scene I think might have to start fixing up my resume.” She prattled in that completely honest way of speaking that Danny didn’t even think people could actually use until she had met Laura. “Nice to see you again, Carmilla. And thank you Danny for the life-giving elixir.” She rushed forward and gave Danny a tight hug, which Danny returned Instantly. It was probably longer than a normal hug between friends but Danny knew Laura liked hugs and had commented on many occasions that Danny gave some of the best hugs. As if to prove her point Laura hummed appreciatively as the hug continued. It did break though and Laura only spared time to give Danny a bright smile before running out the door with all her things. 

Danny walked over to the door to close and lock it before turning around to face Carmilla, who was STILL giving her that look. Danny let out a sigh because if it was lasting this long it meant Carmilla wasn’t going to just let it go. 

“What,” Danny asked, almost her whole demeanor changing now that Laura was gone. What ever easy relaxed posture she had was now sharp angles and stiffness. 

“You two seem close…” Carmilla said after a long pause. There was an odd edge to her tone. Not jealously, definitely not that, but something Danny couldn’t quite put her finger on. What ever it was, it put her even more on edge. 

“We have a lot of history together,” Danny said curtly with a shrug, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. 

“You never talk about her.” Carmilla countered and Danny just rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not like we do a lot of talking.” Danny pointed out, stepping away from the door and back into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She had been thinking tea for a bit, but now she definitely needed coffee if Carmilla was going to go on like this. 

“You’re right, you talk enough for the both of us.” Danny’s eyes narrowed and she was about to go on a rant with detailed evidence but Carmilla continued before she could, “I’m just saying that I didn’t even know you had a roommate until 3 months into this fuck fest. Which would make sense if you didn’t care about her, but that obviously isn’t the case. So I’m just wary as to why you would be hiding her from me.” 

“I wasn’t hiding her from you,” Danny said defensively, to which Carmilla gave her a look she knew very well. It was her “That’s Bullshit” look. “Okay, I wasn’t hiding her intentionally. Not from you…” Carmilla quirked her eyebrow at that, and Danna sighed again. Wasn’t the reason she was fucking Carmilla to avoid these horrible touchy-feely conversations? “Look, Laura is like… a little sister, you know? And I want to be a good example for her. Not that she is a bad person, she’s like… the best person I know, but she is always getting herself in danger needlessly and if I let her eat what she wanted she would get diabetes by the time she was 30. So I end up lecturing her sometimes and she hates it but I don’t know how else to tell her I’m worried. So I have to just.. lead by example. But this,” she motioned at herself and Carmilla, who had taken a few steps towards her, “this isn’t healthy. It works for us, because it’s just who we are. We aren’t good people like she is. I don’t want her seeing this side of me.” 

When she finally stopped she realized how tight her throat had been getting. She didn’t usually get this emotional, not out loud to people anyway. She had plenty of emotions that swirled and crashed beneath the surface of her skin but she didn’t let them show. Knowing she had done it in front of Carmilla, she felt her skin starting to burn as Carmilla stared at her, still coming closer. Danny wanted to look away but she didn’t want to show Carmilla anymore weakness than she already had. Her blue eyes locked on to Carmilla’s as the vampire kept coming closer. She stopped less than a foot away from Danny. Her stare didn’t seem to hold any malice or mischievousness, it looked like she was searching for something. What it was Danny had no clue about, but it made her even more conscious of her little emotional display a moment ago. 

After what seemed like a full minute, Carmilla either found what she was looking for or gave up because she turned her head away. 

“That’s a shame. I think I liked that side of you. More domestic… more… submissive.” Carmilla practically purred out the last word, a full fledged fang-displaying smirk spread across her features and Danny felt the hair on the back of her neck start to stand up. She took an instinctive step back and the small of her back hit the counter. Carmilla closed the gap between them before Danny could think to step away. 

Now Danny had never been submissive to Carmilla. She had a feeling it was one of the reasons Carm kept coming back. The constant struggle for dominance was fairly even between them. Danny knew Carmilla held back her full strength, but only enough so that bones wouldn’t get broken. Danny had her own supernatural abilities that helped her keep up and allowed her to best Carmilla. There was always that fear in the back of her mind that one day Carmilla wouldn’t hold back anymore, which maybe was part of the attraction. Maybe it went both ways, because Danny had killed vampires like Carmilla before. There was enough trust between them to know that, at least how things were, they wouldn’t actually kill each other. It was almost like respect… almost. Danny did know herself well enough to realize it wasn’t just that healthy fear of a powerful creature that had her heart pounding. 

“What?” Danny practically exclaimed as she felt a familiar hand creep up the outside of her thigh. 

“Makes me wonder what I have to do to get you to treat me to breakfast in the morning,” Carmilla drawled as her hand crested over the front of Danny’s thigh to reach the inside and slowly stroke up and down. It only took Danny half a second to realize it was her femoral artery Carmilla was actually paying attention to. Her mind jumped to a daydream of Carmilla between her legs, Danny’s knees hooked over her shoulders and fangs digging into her thigh. Danny had to bite her lip to keep any lusty noises from escaping her. Not that it mattered; Carmilla knew what she was doing and knew it would have this effect on Danny. 

Her hand didn’t stop moving but it never went too high. Her other hand when to Danny’s collar bone and started to pull at the fabric there until it was visible. She leaned and scraped her teeth against the skin. This time Danny couldn’t stop the shiver that went up her spine, and by the deep chuckle she heard from Carmilla's throat she obviously had felt it too. 

“It occurred to me that it wasn’t a matter of favors, but a state of mind.“ Her breath ghosted over Danny’s skin and she could feel every word just as much as she could hear it. “You don’t make breakfast for your one night stands, even if it’s the same person every time. Why not just give it an official name?” She proposed with a little nip. 

That snapped Danny back to the moment instantly. She would have stepped back if she could, but her hands flew away from Carmilla's hips to grip the counter and her back, which had bent forward to get closer, straightened and she stood at her full height where Carmilla couldn’t reach her neck. 

“What!?” Danny exclaimed again, “Are you… is this…. Did you just ask me out?” Danny stumbled through, her mind unable to even grasp the concept that Carmilla would think about it, never mind suggest it. 

“Yes. That’s what you want isn’t it? You’re ashamed of-“ 

“I’m not ashamed.” Danny defended stubbornly, glaring down at the tiny vampire. Carmilla gave that searching look again before waving it off. 

“Fine. Not ashamed, but you don’t want Laura to know about us. I’m assuming that's because, even though we are both grown consenting adults, your internalized sense of honor and chivalry doesn’t feel like this is how relationships should work. Wouldn’t you feel better if we just called it what you want it to be?” Carmilla asked in a tone that Danny knew was serious despite the earlier snark. Danny felt angry, but mostly because what Carmilla was saying was true. Danny really wasn’t ashamed of what she did with Carmilla, but it was certainly part of her private life, the very private part. And so what if she was a traditionalist as far as relationships went? Faithfulness was an important attribute she looked for in a partner. She got fucked over too many times in the past to accept anything else. Carmilla seemed to see something in her face, because she kept going. 

“How long has it been since you slept with anyone else besides me? Months? What's the difference?” 

“And what about you? Are you just going to stop sleeping with other people? I don’t want an open relationship.” Danny said tensely, not even sure why she was bothering to ask. Carmilla paused for a moment, as she actually seemed to think of her answer before speaking. 

“It wouldn’t be much of a change for me either,” she said in a voice much softer than it had been before. Danny felt herself deflate as the anger seemed to vanish. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Danny asked in an equally soft voice. 

“You never asked.” Carmilla said with a shrug. “Besides, you probably would have gotten all weird.” Danny wished she could argue against it, but if she knew that Carmilla wasn’t fucking anyone else she probably would have ended up starting this conversation much sooner. It was why she hadn’t asked Carmilla about her other partners (or apparently lack of them) when the subject of her own monogamy came up. She didn’t want to hear about Carmilla’s other partners, which she had just assumed existed. Carmilla probably didn’t want to share the information either. 

“Why now? Why change things?” 

“I meant it when I said I liked that other side of you, the one you show Laura. I didn’t think I would. I knew you weren’t always like you are with me, I can stalk Facebook after all. But I thought it was pathetic and a front. Seeing it in person… well it reminded me that there was a time I used to admire that in people. Compassion and friendship.” Carmilla’s eyes seemed to cloud over, something she did when she thought of the past, the far, far past. Danny never pushed her to talk about things, but sometimes it would come out when it was least expected. Danny felt an intense urge to hug her, but held back. “Besides, nothing really has to change, does it? Except maybe now I can come here more often instead of you wasting money on a hotel.” Danny couldn’t help but snort a little bit. 

“I suppose that’s true. I’m all about saving a couple bucks.” Danny teased but then really thought about it. Because things wouldn’t really be that different, would they? Whatever it was between them had been changing for a while now. She wouldn’t go as far as saying love, but there was a level of caring and affection that had filtered into their nights together. Like the fact that they would spend the days after the nights together too. Sure it usually ended up becoming more sex which justified that they had been just hanging out for hours before that. 

“You don’t even pay for it half the time,” Carmilla said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Who is the immortal with a savings account to give a millionaire a wet dream, and who is living on a teaching salary?" Danny shot back with smirk. Oh god. When had this happened? How had she not noticed it before? Carmilla was smiling at her, knowingly. 

“I hope you aren’t planning to use me for my money.” 

“No, but I can use you for other things.” Danny said and reached out to pull Carmilla flush against her. Carmilla didn’t look surprised, only shifted so their bodies fit together. They stayed like that for a moment before Danny leaned down and gave Carmilla a soft kiss, probably the most gentle one they had ever shared before. She felt Carmilla’s hand come up to stroke her cheek as the vampire kissed back. The kiss lasted long enough that Danny had to break it for air but it never grew in ferocity… even if the intensity of it grew like a wild fire. 

“Are we actually doing this?” Danny asked softly, her lips still mostly touching Carmilla’s. 

“If you want.” Carmilla’s word were safe, but her tone was the one she used when she wanted something but was being too stubborn to ask. The fact that Danny recognized that voice made her answer clear enough. 

“I do want it.” Danny said honestly. She couldn’t say she thought this would last forever, but she did know that she cared enough about Carmilla that denying it seemed wrong. Carmilla seemed pretty happy too, because she pulled Danny back into a kiss that was much more fiery. A moment after the initial response she slowed it down again, as if she was tasting it differently on her tongue. The calmer pace didn’t stop the growing desire Danny felt, so when they finally parted again she asked, “still interested in breakfast?” with a stupid grin. 

The laugh that came from Carmilla was one Danny had only heard once before, and it set her heart beating even fast than before as the butterflies in her stomach did flips. The grin on Carmilla's pale face matched the laugh and Danny couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked. The grin became mischievous, and Danny found her self getting a little worried. She knew that look it usually was followed by something Danny didn’t like but also really, really liked at the same time. 

“Well we have to eat breakfast at the table don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lawstein I thought I could quit you. Then I got hit with an idea at 5am while I was at work and started writing. This is the result. Beta read by my lovely wife (I hope her edits actual stuck cause this is all saved on my phone and it makes editing weird.)


End file.
